


The Princess from Angel Valley and her dragon

by huvudrollen



Series: The many adventures of Deanna and Castiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Female Castiel, Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Female Dean Winchester, Female Sam Winchester, Femslash, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lesbian medieval princesses, Princes & Princesses, War, this was created while listening to the game of thrones soundtrack on repeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on tumblr prompt by lostin-neverland </p><p>We are princesses of two countries that have a long history of disputes and now our parents thought it would be a good idea to arrange a marriage and I will do the duty for my country but don’t think I will make that easy on you but holy shit you have the most amazing pet dragon I’ve ever seen can I touch it AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess from Angel Valley and her dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse possible bad grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm Swedish and i wrote this at one in the morning

Deanna Winchester was the princess of Summer Plaid. It was a small country where the sun always shined and the grass always were green. She lived peacefully there with her horse Impala and her younger sister Samantha. Their mother had died many years ago when she was carrying what would have become their sibling. Now they never really talked about it. Only the slightest mention of Mary to their father and king, John Winchester could cause quiet the tantrum. Even if their mothers death still hurt like a bitch when Deanna thought about it, it was a little easier to bear with the constant war with their neighboring country Angel valley. Deanna had only been there once when she was 8 years old and from what she remembered it had been very cold and the people showed little or no emotion. It was a place Deanna never wanted to visit again. She could still remember the kings ice blue eyes staring at her. Looking at her for weaknesses. Oh how she hated him after that! Deanna hated being thought of as weak. Just because she was a girl didn't mean she also couldn't slay a dragon and save princesses! If there was anything she wasn’t. Then it was weak. 

She had just returned from a trip out north to meet her friend Benny when she heard the news. 

”I can’t get married to someone i don’t know!” she yelled 

John took a deep breath and put his hands on the sides of his throne 

”You have no choice in this Deanna, you are my daughter and therefor you will do as i say” he said and waved over a servant to pour up more wine in his golden goblet. 

”I just returned from a five day journey to Icengberg and you decide to drop the bomb now!, Father i don't even know this girl and she's from Angel Valley!” 

Deanna could yell her lungs out if she wanted too when she was really angry 

”This is the only way to end the war Deanna, see this as a brave sacrifice for Summer Plaid” John said calmly and drank from his goblet 

She just stared at him slack jawed 

”Go and make yourself proper for the journey to Angel Valley, and put on a nice dress for once!” he said

Deanna felt tears well up in her eyes before she turned on her heel and went upstairs to her chamber. Tears is a sign of weakness. Tears is a sign of weakness. Tears is a sign of weakness. She repeated the same 6 words in her head over and over again. 

_____________________________

When she stepped into her chamber she found her handmaiden and best friend Charlie sitting on the side of her bed. 

”I’m so sorry Deanna” she said and went up to hug her. Deanna pressed there'd headed woman close to her and breathed in her smell which was a mix of coal,cinnamon and lemons. 

”What if he has promised me off to someone awful ?” she said mostly to herself. 

”Of course not Deanna, he would never promise you off to someone awful” Charlie lied. They both knew what John Winchester was capable off. 

”I’m sure that this princess he has promised you will love you” she said and smiled reassuringly 

Deanna just frowned 

”Now let’s make you ready to meet the lucky girl” Charlie said. 

She helped her get clean from the journey she had just come home from. Deanna just stared down into the dirty water while Charlie scrubbed her body clean. Her father had picked out a green dress made out of fabric from the elf kingdom Water-suns. Deanna just stared blindly into the air as Charlie brushed her hair and cleaned her nails. The dress felt too soft against her skin. The fabric was almost like water and Deanna thought for a moment that it may just run between her fingers when she touched it. The air was filled with the smell of apples and roses as Charlie sprayed perfume onto her skin. 

”Thank you” Deanna suddenly said. 

Charlie suddenly stopped her task of putting her dirty blonde her up into a knot 

”For what ?” she asked 

Their eyes met in the mirror 

”Thank you for being my handmaiden and my best friend, thank you for always listening to my problems” Deanna said 

A smile appeared on Charlies face as her face suddenly appeared as fiery red as her hair. 

”You are welcome…” she said quietly and couldn't stop smiling

 

_____________________________________

As she sat in the carriage on her way to Angel Valley, she had the feeling that she might never see the warm summers of her country ever again. Deanna played with the fabric of her skirt nervously as she travelled into the cold depths of Angel Valley. 

On the morning of the second day on her journey to what possibly would become her new home, she opened her eyes and saw the ice gates of the castle. She felt how her stomach ached because she was so nervous. She took deep breaths and clutched the fabric of her skirt.

The castle in angel valley was completely made out of ice. Snow fell from the sky in heavy flakes and landed in her hair. The cold bit onto her skin. 

”It’s an honor” a servant said and bowed. 

Deanna rolled her eyes

”My name is Samandriel, but most people call me Alfie” he began ”I’m hear to escort you to the king and the queen, and of course- your future wife” 

She felt like she was about to throw up 

Samandriel talked on and on about the castle, the king and everything brave he has done in his life. Deanna considered telling him to shut his pie hole when suddenly they stopped by two big doors. She watched as he took out a knife and sliced his hand open before putting his hand and in the door crack.

”A mo matti” he said and Deanna heard a hissing sound before the doors fell open. 

It was the throne room and in it the king, Zachariah sat with his wife and 7 children. Deanna took a deep breath. You have fought against monsters that could rip your throat out just as quick as you could say pie, this was nothing! It would be fine she tried to tell herself. 

Zachariah studied her just as much as last time with those emotionless ice blue eyes. 

”Princess Deanna of Summer Plaid, you finally came” Zachariah said coldly. ”I had started to doubt that your father had sent you away, i were about to send out some soldiers to take care of your sister” he said. Deanna counted to ten in her head. This son of a bitch knows that Samantha is one of your weaknesses. Don't let him get the pleasure of seeing you react. 

”Father don't threaten my future wife” a warm and soft voice said. Deanna looked up and looked at the young woman that had spoken. Your future wife she reminded herself. She had charcoal black hair that reached her waist. Her skin was pale like all of her siblings, and her lips were pink and chapped. Her eyes. Oh her eyes, they were blue as the skies in summer plaid. They displayed warmth and feelings. And on the side of her chair a winter white pet dragon sat. 

Their eyes met 

”If you threaten her like that then she might run away, and we wouldn't want that right ?” she asked and fluttered slightly with her eyelashes 

Deanna smirked slightly to herself when she realized that she was manipulating her father. 

Zachariah took a deep breath 

”No sweet pea, of course i wont threaten her” he said. 

Deanna watched her in awe 

”I’m Casitel” she said caressed her pet dragon 

”Well Cas, you already know who i am” Deanna said 

Casitel smiled as she heard the nickname 

”Its your second time in Angel Valley and you despise this place” a read headed woman said out of the blue. She must be one of Casitel’s siblings 

”Don’t mind Anna, she can read thoughts and see into the future” Casitel said 

Deanna had heard stories of that Zachariah and his children were from the same bloodline as angels that fell to earth 100s and 100s of years ago. And therefor they had gifts that no human could master. Deanna could never have imagined that the tales were true 

”The wedding is in two months, we plan to have you stay here at the castle with Castiel until then” the queen Naomi said. Her hair was fiery read and looked almost like fire. 

”It seems that we will have to learn you proper manners, here in Angel Valley we value tradition and good behavior” Zachariah said. 

Deanna swallowed the lump in her throat 

Two months without her sister 

Two months in this hell hole 

”Will i get to see my sister, and my father ?” Deanna asked 

”Of course not sweetie!, and if they sent you here then I'm not sure that they love you!” Naomi said and laughed wickedly. Castiel glared angrily at her stepmother. 

”I plan to have you staying in my chamber, theres two beds made out of the best material found in the southern valleys” Castiel explained and got up from her throne and walked over to Deanna. Her dragon flew across the room quickly like a kite 

”Its not as bad as it seems, you will get used to it” she said and looked at Deanna. 

Oh how she wished that she could look at this in a positive way.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this if i find the time and inspiration. But i hope you liked this and i would appreciate if you left a review and a kudo so i know that writing this was not for nothing


End file.
